As the second forest resource in China, bamboo has a yield of about 1/10 of that of wood, and is rich and concentrated. Bamboo is a renewable resource, and the sustainable use thereof may be possible due to proper management once a bamboo forest is formed. With high growth speed and short growth period, bamboos that have grown for 3 to 5 years may be harvested. Generally, bamboos for manufacturing bamboo floorings are those that have grown for 5 to 8 years. China has been facing the supply-demand imbalance of wood over the years, so substituting wood with bamboo provides a good opportunity for developing and processing abundant bamboos into bamboo floorings. Bamboo products have been widely applied in daily life. The process for preparing a bamboo substrate is as follows: sawing off of raw bamboo, splitting, combing and pressing, wet carbonizing, drying, gumming, post-gumming drying, pressing and curing, maintaining and splitting. The existing process has the following technical problems. (1) When combed and pressed, the green surface and yellow surface of bamboo sheets have to be removed and knots thereof have to be bored. Due to the respective radian of surfaces of the bamboo sheets, a part of useful bamboo may be scraped away during removing of the green surface and the yellow surface and boring of knots, thereby resulting in waste. (2) As bamboo itself has good flammability and is more likely to burn than wood, bamboo substrates are likely to cause fire while in service. (3) As wet carbonization (steam carbonization) is usually employed for the existing carbonization of bamboo fibers and the activity of bamboo fiber tubes is not completely removed, so moisture expansion may be caused, as a result, the prepared substrates have poor stability. When tested by a method applicable for outdoor products, substrates produced by conventional processes expand and crack seriously after cooked for 2 h. The existing carbonization processes fail to completely release the internal stress of the substrates, so surfaces of the substrates will have small cracks when used over a period of time. As active substances of the bamboo fiber tubes are completely removed, nutrients are provided for decay fungi. The bamboo fiber tubes are likely to mildew under wet conditions, with poor corrosion resistance. Furthermore, during the wet carbonization, it is likely to produce waste gas and water, thereby causing pollution to the environment and energy waste.
(1) Field of the Invention
The invention belongs to the field of bamboo products, in particular to a flame-retardant and corrosion-resistant fiber bamboo substrate and a preparation method thereof.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Not Applicable